gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Still Got Tonight
Still Got Tonight, en español Aún Tenemos Esta Noche, es una canción presentada en el episodio New York. La canción original pertenece a Matthew Morrison, quien también la interpreta en Glee con su personaje Will Schuester. Contexto de la Canción Will entra durante el día al teatro de Broadway donde CrossRhodes, la obra autobiográfica de April Rhodes se presentaba cada noche. El teatro está vacío, asi que Will sube al escenario y canta esta canción, pensando en la decisión que tiene que tomar: si seguir dirigiendo a New Directions y quedarse con ellos, o dejarlos para actuar en la obra de April. En eso entra el director de la obra de April, quien lo escuchó cantar y le dice que tiene el talento suficiente para convertirse en una gran estrella. Al final, termina decidiendo quedarse con sus alumnos del coro. Letra If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep Button up my coat and wait We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set to pick up where we left again There's question marks hangin' over us But we won't give the time of day, oh 'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds And we can't let them go to waste The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight Come 9am I'm packing every suitcase Leave you in your bed so warm I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh It's gonna get much harder Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase And I will walk back through this door The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight So keep your eyes open There's no time to close them Just hold on So tight now We still got tonight (We've still got tonight) (We've still got tonight) If all we got is these few stolen seconds We can't let em go to waste The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight We've still got tonight We've still got tonight Letra Español Si no estás en casa me sentaré en tu puerta Me abrocharé el abrigo y esperaré Subiremos, cerraremos las cortinas y estaremos listos Para continuar donde nos quedamos Hay dudas en el aire Pero no les haremos caso Porque lo único que tenemos son estos segundos robados Y no podemos desperdiciarlos Las estrellas chocan Volvemos a la vida, volvemos a la vida Volarán chispas Con solo mirar tus ojos, abriré mi corazón Sé que el tiempo se agota Pero de alguna forma detendremos el sol Mira el cielo aún tenemos esta noche Aún tenemos esa noche. Videos thumb|300px|right|Still Got Tonight - Glee (Audio) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones del episodio New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada